In with the new
by the-words-of-life
Summary: The original big four are up to their necks in a mess. when they can't protect the children of the world anymore they have Jack Frost gather a new team of young Guardians to save the day. Pairings Jack X Rapunzel, Merida X Hiccup It is rated Teen but it is advised for older teens, just in case. I am trying to keep it as clean as I can.


Hmm well hello there. I have decided to take on a new story! Wooo even though I haven't updated my other ones in forever! …I will be working on them soon as well. Anyways this story is about 'The Big Four' or at least that's what people have been calling it. I like the grouping but it was supper hard to actually see a full on story with them, so to help my imagination when I day dream I am making a story.

Main paring is Rapunzel X Jack

Side is Hiccup X Merida

So a few warnings, this story is mixed with many different myths from different areas, there are Norse Myths, Native American, Eskimo, and ect. All Myths may not be a 100% accurate because of how I feel the story should be, or if the research I did was incorrect. If it is too far fetch please let me know and I will try to fix it.

I do not own a thing, no Myths, no Guardians, nothing. If you have read my other stuff you know that I have no talent with Grammar, or course I will try and if anything is unreadable again let me know but this is your warning so don't get mad when I don't make sense.

So without any further distractions let's begin.

It had been twenty two years since Jack Frost and the Guardians defeated Pitch Black. The years had gone so quickly, Jamie and all of those kids where full grown. Some, namely Jamie, even had young kids of their own. It was amazing to see their life's flashing by, though Jack barely had time to be sad about it, his believers had grown remarkably in numbers since the fight with Pitch. The Frost spirit had never felt so powerful in his whole existence, and being with the Guardians was far better than he had ever imagined. North was kind and wise, Tooth was always energetic and cheery, Bunny was cocky but so fun to tease, and Sandy, well was the lovable Sandy. Jack didn't change much in the Twenty two years, he looked the same, acted the same, the only thing that was different was his powers seemed to have increased a bit. North said it was because of his number of believers.

To Jack life couldn't get any better, and if anyone has ever read a book or watched a movie before then we all know that this happiness could not stay. So the writer (me 3) decided to shake up his world like a snow globe.

Jack Frost looked at the elf with one eye brow raised as he sat on his staff. The cute little thing glared at him and pointed at an open portal which Jack guessed was to the North Pole. Usually North sent a Yeti to get him, always with a bag, but this time there was just a small irritated little Elf. Jack knew the Elf's were never North's first pick because they always seemed to find a way to mess things up. This one though, looked determined to get the job done smoothly. Jack never understood why North let the Elf's walk around in those hilarious outfits but when the Elf jumped up and down making his bell sing Jack threw the thought out of his head.

Lightly Jack landed on the ground only for a moment before he scooped up the Elf and gave that cocky smile that made every girl's heart sway.

"Alright alright, calm down" He rolled his eyes as they entered the portal and landed by the globe in the North Pole.

Jack shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness he gained from jumping through the portal, though the view that took place in front of him caused a bit of worry. The North Pole was a mess, papers flying, parts of toys being ran through the whole place. It looked like the week before Christmas, which confused Jack because it was the middle of summer. He peered over to see the Guardians talking to each other, it didn't look like an argument but they were frantic about the subject. North was constantly turning and saying something to the Yeti's that seemed to be forming a line of complains or problems and then going back to the dispute. Jack placed the Elf down and quickly made his way to the group of myths as Sandy got in the middle and pointed to Jack, though the other three did not seem to notice. The arrow over Sandy's head (which pointed to Jack) grew bigger and bigger till the guardians noticed and looked over to Jack who was now just standing there feeling pretty darn awkward.

"Frost Bite, there you are" Bunny said in a tone that made Jack know exactly the type of situation this was. Bunny always had something to say, some off handed remark but because he was so direct meant something was wrong. The worry in Jacks head started to grow, he felt it in the pits of his stomach. Ever since Pitch was defeated he hadn't really had any problems, a few small things here and there but nothing that cause the Guardians to act like this.

"What's going on?" Jack said looking to North who had turn to speak to another Yeti. Tooth was the one who gave Jack an answer.

"Someone broke in" She started with a sad sound in her voice "not just here…everywhere" The Tooth Fairy hovered just a few inches off the ground, though being like a humming bird she quickly moved to one small area to another, all relatively close. Her eyes seemed to slow her down though, the look in them could make anyone freeze. It wasn't as bad as the look she gave when her believers started to vanish but it looked like the fear of it happening again.

Jack's eyes grew as she went on "All the toys are broken, something happened to the egg maker, it won't work…and someone emptied all my teeth into a pile. I don't know how it happened but it's a mess and it's going to take forever to try and fix" Jack grew more worried

"Do we know who?" He said his anger starting to rise before North's giant hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"We don't know, but it's nothing we cannot fix…" North's overpowering accent was basically a comfort to Jack now but the frost Spirit new better than to relax just because Santa didn't seem to upset. North looked at a Yeti who was walking by with a bunch of blue painted trucks "No, no paint it red" The Yeti looked like he was about to fall over but just slunk away angry. "Though there is a bigger problem." Santa spoke looking at the globe "With all the work the three of us have to do we can't properly watch over the children."

Jack took a moment to think before speaking "Me and Sandy can take care of it" Jack tried to convince himself they could. Nothing had really happen since Pitch but if something did he wasn't sure if he could do with only Sandy's help. Sandy made some shapes above his head that seemed to not approve with Jack.

"Sandy's right Jack, he is busy enough helping slip in a few dreams about us in the children's head, its helping keep Tooth together. Helping them keep believing even if the Tooth Fairy is late"

North sighed and rubbed his nose before going on "Something is going to happen, Man in moon has sent us a message"

Jack stayed silent as he listened, the Man in the Moon never really talked so when he said something it was important. North went on "You need to be new leader to the Guardians while we fix this mess."

The words didn't stick to Jack as he looked confused at North, what did he mean new leader if him and Sandy where the only ones who didn't have a mess to take care of.

"He has picked others. Three of them to take our place as we sort out what this mess is, or maybe man in moon knows more than he is letting on" North looked to the sky even though it was day time.

Jack waved his hands in the air "Wait, what? What do you mean he picked others? And you think I can be a leader?"

North knew Jack would do this so he smiled calmly "They are very important Guardians, even though they were never made official. Man in mood has told us many things about them….one in particular that interests me"

"Wait a moment, you can't be for real right now, you guys are the big four, no one can replace you guys. I can't just start up another Guardian team" Jack tried to explain

North snorted "Of course you can, you think I knew what I was doing at first?" He laughed a cheerful laugh before going on "We will be here to help you as much as we can. Now we talk about new Guardians." North said excitedly as he brought his fists up in a jolly little dance before skip jumping in a little circle and moved to a nearby table, the group following, though Tooth and Bunny seemed occupied talking to minions and giving out orders. On the table was a world map, with three red exes on it. North pointed to the first one in Scotland. "The Guardian of Fate is here, be careful, her bravery and stubbornness is unmatched. Next is the Guardian of Empathy" North then pointed to some place called Berk. "He has a heart that can understand any beast but that does not mean he will be empathetic to you." North then pointed to the last Guardian, though he didn't speak for a moment before making eye contact with Jack "The Guardian of health….This one… is different. Man in Moon did not explain everything but this one is not like us. She is not from the moon" Jack looked up to North with confusion as Santa went on "She is from the sun"

Jack interrupted North before he could speak again "What do you mean from the sun? I didn't know the sun could make Guardians"

North nodded slowly "That's it, the sun doesn't make Guardians, but the sun has given us its child, it must be for a good reason."

Jack was growing antsy with questions but asked the one that popped up first in his mind "What's so different about her? What did the sun give her?"

North shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but Jack you must find them all, once you find them you come right here." Jack ruffled his white spiky hair "Are you sure about this?" North nodded

Sighing Jack looked at the map before looking to North, lend me a snow globe? North tossed him a bag with a few in it. "Okay… I guess here I go" he said uncertain of the whole thing

So that's the beginning, let me know what you think and if you like it I will continue. I love reviews more than anything. Any idea's, questions, or just the good old 'COME ON WOMAN POST' is completely welcomed!


End file.
